Together Forever
by brisk15
Summary: Miroku and Sango battling Naraku. Who will live who will die.


**I do not own the Inuyasha Characters.**

**Just a story I made of Sang and Miroku. **

The battle deppened. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, and even young Shippo participated in the battle to defeat Naraku. Inuyasha was hitting Naraku head on, with full force. Kagome used her sacred arrows. Sango, her Hirikotsu. Shippo, his fox magic. Miroku, his sacred sutras and also his windtunnle, during availible times. Sadly Shippo was already knocked unconcious, and sat under a tree by Kagome. (aww he tried)

"Naraku! After all the pain you've caused me it's time for you to die!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"You think a meer half demon and some humans can defeat me? Naraku, the most powerful demon on the planet?" Naraku yelled swatting Inuyasha to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Yelled Kagome. She quickly ran to his side, only to be knocked unconsious as well. Miroku was back to back with Sango. They each had looks of anger and worry upon their faces.

"Miroku. What are we going to do?" Said Sango in a panicked voice. "Miroku?"

When Sango turned around Miroku was already opening his windtunnle.

"Miroku! NO! Naraku's poison insects are out there. You'll . . ."

"Yes, I know Sango. But . . . But, if it means keeping you alive then I will allow myself to die. Please Sango understand that I love you. I care for you, and that's why I am doing this."

Sango's eyes were wide. Her eyes began to swell from tears.

"No! Miroku please! Don't" Sang said wrapping her arms tight around Miroku. Miroku returned her hug.

"Sango do you remember that day at Mt. Hakurai?"

"Yes." She said, lowering her head.

"I was wiling to sacrafice my life then, and I still am now. Remember, that thought I am with you I will always remain in your heart."

"Sorry to break up this touching moment but . . . " Naraku said sending out a large some of Demons towards the two.

"Windtunnle!" Miroku yelled. "Perish Naraku. The same curese you have placed on me shall be your end!"

_"I can . . .feel the-poision . . .entering-my-b-body" _Miroku thought.

Sango could do nothing but, watch as the man she loved gave his life for hers. She began to cry. Miroku fell to his knees, still sucking in Naraku and the insects. Miroku fought as hard as he could. He was not going to stop until he knew that Naraku had been sucked into his windtunnel. Once he relized that Naraku was gone he closed his slowly shrinking windtunnel and fell to the ground. Sango quickly ran to his aid.

"Miroku! Miroku!" Sango said with tears falling down her face. She fell onto his chest sobbing.

Miroku coughed. Sango quickly got up.

"Miroku?" Sango said, somewhat joyfully. "Miroku, you can do it. You can fight through this."

"There ther Sango. I wanted to tell you that---even thought I always chased other women---I never stopped thinking of you. I am sorry that I cannot ---keep my promise I made to you."

"What promise?"

"Oh you haven't forgotten my proposal have you?" Miroku said with a smile.

"No. I never have and never will." She said.

"Sango, can you promise me something?" Miroku said.

"Anything Miroku."

"Take care of the others."

" I will." She said, kissing his forhead.

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking up now.

"Hey! Miroku. Sango. You defeated . . . " Inuyasha said, but stopping himself and Kagome in their tracks.

"Oh no!" Kagome whispered.

They slowly walked up to Sango and Miroku. Sango and Miroku explained what had happen and how he could not help them find more jewel shards. Miroku died soon after, in Sango's arms. Kagome cried into Inuyasha's shirt. Even Inuyasha shedd tears for the lost of his dear friend. Sango continued to cry over Miroku's body. Inuyasha offered to carry Miroku to a burrial spot. Sango turned his offer down. She wanted to stay with Miroku as long as she could. The sun soon fell. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome left. But, not Sango. She stayed with Miroku all night. The next morning the rest of the gang was shocked to see Sango still with Miroku. When they approched her she was dead. There was no sighn of wounds. They took her body to Kaede still teary eyed. Kaede new what was wrong.

"She has died of a broken heart." Kaede said.

They understood, and they were burried together. So they always would be...together forever.

**so what did you think...please rate and review!**


End file.
